My Tomoe
by Meirou
Summary: This is Kaori Night's POV, its actually short and sweet...but angsty. I think you'll like it. It's about her relationship with her one and only beloved Doctor Tomoe. Please R &R!!!


  
I do not own Sailor Moon. But this is my story in Kaori Night's POV. Please read...you might be surprised!  
  
  
My Tomoe  
  
  
Doctor! Doctor Tomoe! I can still hear myself calling out his name innocently as I searched the underground lab for the whitecoated man. The clicking of my high heels against the floor echoed infinitely, and an angry, yet sorrowful mood overcame me. I knew he was with the Sovereign again. After all, Doctor Tomoe spent most of his time in that dark, depressing room...trying to please her with thoughts and promises of more heart energy. And even though my purpose was to serve her and collect pure hearts, after my failure I came to resent her. In my mission, I had failed and Eudial had taken over for me.  
  
But kind, sweet, and wonderful Tomoe brought me back and gave me a second chance. That was to protect the Sovereign's host, Hotaru. I loathed that young girl...not because she was his daugter, but because the spirit inside her held captivate his full attention. Of course, Doctor Tomoe had called on me after Telulu's failure and decided I should be on the battlegrounds rather than on the sidelines..."letting my talents go to waste" as he put it. And because I was loyal...and devoted to him in more ways than one...I obeyed his wishes to rejoin the fight. I regained my power as the infamous Kaori Night and went out to conquer as was my new purpose.   
  
I had wanted to stay with Doctor Tomoe. I remember affectionately the quiet times I had alone with him here and there. Being able to feel him near, even if he didn't know...understand...or maybe even care. I loved him of course. I would walk to the ends of the earth for him alone. And hearing his request for me to rejoin the battle was something I felt I was obligated to do...if I loved him. And needless to say...I went. Even then, the Sovereign was his first priority. I hated her. Hated her with everything in my soul...well my body at least. All he cared about was getting her pure crystal energy. So I went to fight in Telulu's place and went to search for Hotaru and bring her back. Protecting her was one of my main jobs under Tomoe's orders. And seeing as how I loved him, I did just that.   
  
One by one, the ladies of Witches 5...then 4...then 3...then 2...and then finally the twins disappeared. The time had come and Saturn was about to awaken...then I knew the Sovereign was coming. I hated her more. Doctor Tomoe, the man I loved with everything in my heart, stood before her throne with wide eyes as Mistress 9 took over his former daughter's body and regained her full glory. He was so in love with the idea of pleasing her...that he had fallen in love with her. And that's when I was enraged. Mistress 9 decided I was not needed and agreed to his mentally proposed idea of unity and power. She killed me. Doctor Tomoe was not in the least surprised...nor did he care.   
  
I had come to land in a small curl at the feet of the Sailor Scouts, the same ones I was supposed to kill long before. Sailor Moon looked at me in sympathy within her seemingly innocent blue gaze, and at Mistress 9 in outrage despite our differences. With my last breaths...I looked at Doctor Tomoe once more and loved him even though my heart had broken. When death arrived, I passed on with nothing but him on my mind and nothing but him in my soul.   
  
Even in death...I watch over Doctor Tomoe today. The evil spirit within him disipated when Mistress 9 was destroyed, and he and his daughter Hotaru were given a second chance. I hold silent vigil at his bedside during the night in the hospitals...but being a human he cannot see me. I watch over him in spirit every moment. Despite the inner betrayals between me, Mimet, Eudial, and the others...I somehow came to hold a place in his heart. And though he doesn't remember me or anything about me...even the fact that I existed...he will always be. He will always be...my Tomoe.   
  



End file.
